El amor en los tiempos del cólera
| lengua =Español | serie = | tema = | género = Novela | editorial = La Oveja Negra Ltda. | fecha_publicación = 1985 | formato = | páginas = 490 (edición de bolsillo) | isbn = ISBN 950-07-0320-3 | precedido_por = La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Eréndira y de su abuela desalmada | seguido_por = El general en su laberinto }} El amor en los tiempos del cólera es una novela del escritor colombiano Gabriel García Márquez, publicada en 1985. Es una novela dedicada al verdadero amor. La novela se inspiró en la forma en que se desarrolló la relación de los padres de García Márquez. Para escribirla se entrevistó durante varios días con sus padres, cada uno por separado, para encontrar más detalles de cómo iba a escribir la novela. Argumento Florentino se enamora de Fermina y la corteja desde su adolescencia, pero las diferencias sociales y de carácter los separan. Fermina contrae matrimonio con el doctor Juvenal Urbino mientras Florentino lucha y espera el momento indicado para estar con su amor que ha estado esperando durante cincuenta y tres años, siete meses y once días. Personajes principales de la obra * Florentino Ariza: Era hijo de Pío Quinto, empresario y dueño junto a sus hermanos de la Compañía Fluvial del Caribe. Florentino Ariza vestía de manera sombría, lo cual le hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era. Le gustaba escribir y leer poemas de amor. Estaba locamente enamorado de Fermina Daza, al punto de jurarle amor eterno durante más de 50 años, además de prometer mantenerse virgen para ella, cosa que no logró, gracias a la determinación fugaz y descarada de una desconocida en un viaje que hizo luego del matrimonio de Fermina Daza con el doctor Urbino. Intentó averiguar el nombre de la mujer, pero consiguió tan solo conocer un supuesto nombre: Rosalba. Al regresar a su casa, en la calle de las ventanas, se enteró de que Fermina Daza se había embarcado en un viaje de luna de miel a Europa con su nuevo esposo Juvenal Urbino, y que no regresaría hasta después de un año. Sucumbió a la pena, y su madre (Tránsito Ariza) acogió en su casa a una vecina que había perdido la suya a consecuencia de la guerra civil, ofreciéndole compartir la habitación de Florentino. Desde ese momento y en adelante, Florentino Ariza se acuesta con hasta 620 mujeres en su intento desesperado de no pensar tanto en su amor de toda la vida. * Fermina Daza: Es una mujer orgullosa y altiva, como deja ver en sus disputas con Juvenal por el jabón o las disculpas que su padre obligó a pedirle al doctor. Aunque existen momentos de debilidad, como cuando acepta el matrimonio con Juvenal. Sus dudas se disipan porque la relación con Juvenal le permitirá ascender socialmente, aunque lucha toda su vida por preservar su libertad. Siempre mantiene un asomo de rebeldía. Se caracteriza por su inseguridad e incapacidad de soportar el sentimiento de culpa (necesita dejar clara siempre su inocencia). Es impulsiva, como cuando deja a Florentino o cuando acepta casarse con Juvenal sin amarlo. Siempre interpone la rabia para que no se le note el miedo. * Juvenal Urbino: Médico esposo de Fermina Daza, se dedicó a acabar con el cólera en su pueblo. De mayor usaba bastón y vestía chaleco largo, resaltando su apariencia y su personalidad. En su juventud era el soltero más codiciado por su forma de tratar a las personas y su gran sensibilidad humanitaria. No le gustaban los animales, y cabe destacar que su muerte fue producida cuando se escapó su mascota, un loro al cual en un intento de cogerlo, resbala de una escalera y cae al suelo. Aunque todos pensaban que era un gran ser, le fue infiel a Fermina Daza con una mujer llamada Bárbara Lynch, una paciente que conoce en una visita médica a su hogar, con quien mantiene una relación amorosa clandestina por 4 meses. Personajes secundarios * Lorenzo Daza - el padre de Fermina Daza, lo acusan de negocios sucios, era traficante de mulas, muy estricto con Fermina. * Tía Escolástica - tía de Fermina Daza por parte de su padre, facilita la correspondencia entre Fermina y Florentino; cuando Lorenzo se da cuenta, ordena que la tía se vaya de la casa. * Lotario Thugut - un telegrafista alemán; anima a Florentino Ariza a la telegrafía; dueño del hotel de paso donde Florentino Ariza de joven paso muchos momentos. * Tío León XII - tío de Florentino que le da trabajo en la CFC (Compañía Fluvial del Caribe) en la cual trabajaba y era dueño. * Tránsito Ariza - la madre de Florentino Ariza; a cierta edad pierde la razón y cree que es la Cucarachita Martínez, un personaje de cuentos infantiles, muy antiguo. Es muy protectora y se preocupa por Florentino. * Hildebranda Sánchez - la prima con quien Fermina Daza comparte sus confidencias; se comportan como hermanas; le enseña a Fermina a fumar y en una ocasión le coquetea al futuro esposo de Fermina. * Sara Noriega - escritora, participó en los juegos florales y conoció a Florentino Ariza al comentar el resultado del ganador de los poemas participantes. Florentino la acompaña a su casa y tienen un romance, dejando en el aire la posibilidad de escribir un poema entre los dos. * Olimpia Zuleta - mujer casada (palomera) con la que Florentino tuvo un romance; asesinada por su esposo, al ser descubierta. * Bárbara Lynch - mulata amante y paciente del doctor Juvenal Urbino; su relación dura aproximadamente cuatro meses. * La Viuda de Nazaret - primera amante de Florentino Ariza. * América Vicuña - última amante de Florentino Ariza, siendo Florentino su tutor es enviada de otra parte del país a un internado a su ciudad. Florentino tiene un romance con ella, y es su última amante antes de entregarse a Fermina Daza. * Leona Cassiani - una gran amiga de Florentino Ariza y su confidente después de la muerte de su madre. * 'Jeremiah de Saint-Amour '- es compañero de ajedrez de Juvenal. El libro comienza con su muerte, programada desde años atrás como un suicidio, puesto que no quería vivir siendo viejo. Contexto histórico Si bien en la novela no se menciona el nombre de la ciudad y los años exactos del transcurrir de la vida de los protagonistas, si existen varias referencias a personajes y eventos históricos muy precisos que permiten situarla en un contexto geográfico e histórico. Entre estas referencias destacan la historia del ataque al Galeón San José y su naufragio en el mar Colombiano con un tesoro hundido. Se menciona que la boda Fermina y el Dr. Urbino fue apadrinada por el doctor Rafael Nuñez, quien fuera presidente de Colombia en tres oportunidades. El viaje de luna de miel rumbo a París pasa por el puerto de la Guaira, y se mencionan además varios lugares e incluso acontecimientos eventos que supuestamente presenciaron los recién casados durante su estadía en Europa, incluyendo el estreno de la opera de Los cuentos de Hoffmann. En este momento de la novela, las primeras aventuras amorosas de Florentino están indirectamente relacionadas con el sitio de Cartagena por parte del general rebelde Ricardo Gaitán Obeso acaecido en 1885. Durante el preambulo a la muerte del Dr Urbino se menciona una visita del Presidente Colombiano don Marco Fidel Suárez quien ejerció entre 1918 y 1921, y el día de la muerte del doctor Urbino se menciona el inicio de la primera presidencia liderada por el partido liberal (probablemente refiriendose al periodo presidencial de Enrique Olaya Herrera entre 1930 y 1934). También se mencionan el pueblo de Ciénaga Magdalena, y la música de Gabriel Fauré. Adaptación al cine En 2007 Mike Newell llevó esta novela al cine con el título ''Love in the Time of Cholera''. Giovanna Mezzogiorno y Javier Bardem son los protagonistas. El guionista es el sudafricano Ronald Harwood. Esta novela lleva años circulando por Hollywood, aunque su adaptación siempre ha sido considerada tabú. Las partes más emotivas están acompañadas con canciones de Shakira en la versión en español. Curiosidades * La letra de la canción Perdida del grupo argentino Tan Biónica está basada en la novela. * En la película Señales de amor, con John Cusack, una chica anota su nombre en un ejemplar en inglés de El amor en los tiempos del cólera, y así puede localizarla él tiempo después. * Es el libro favorito de Ted Mosby, personaje principal de la serie Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Ted está leyendo este libro en el momento en el que conoce a su futura esposa. * Se hace mención del título del libro en la canción Latinoamérica de la banda de música urbana Calle 13. * El grupo cordobés Los Caligaris rinden tributo a la novela con la canción Florentinos y Ferminas en su disco No es lo que parece en el año 2007. * En el videojuego Sims 4 hay una parodia de este libro. * El grupo argentino La Mosca basó su canción En la próxima vida, del disco La Fiesta Continúa, en la novela. En el video de la canción se hace una relación directa ya que los protagonistas se llaman Florentino y Fermina. * Una de las cartas más curiosas del juego de cartas Magic, Splendid Genesis, lleva en su flavor text un fragmento del libro en su versión en inglés: Referencias Véase también * Bibliografía de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Novelas de Gabriel García Márquez Categoría:Novelas de realismo mágico Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Colombia Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en el siglo XIX Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en el siglo XX